onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Navyford
Navyford (ネイビーフォード, Neibīfōdo) was the Navy Headquarters (海軍本部, Kaigun Honbu). It is where Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the three admirals resided, along with many vice admirals and lower officers when they weren't assigned to another base. The city surrounding Navy HQ was inhabited by the families of Navy soldiers. Navyford was one of the three great powers, alongside the Warlords of the Sea and the World Emperors It is situated near the Sabaody Archipelago, and laid directly next to Mariejoa on the Red Line. The only safe way to reach Navyford is through the Gates of Justice. However, after the Battle of Navyford, the location of the Navy Headquarters was exchanged with that of Navy Base G-1. Layout Navyford is a crescent moon-shaped island that is composed completely of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. During the war, Sengoku had the Encircling Wall (包囲壁, Hōiheki) installed at the curved area of the island, which is composed of thick and high steel walls that emerge from under the sea, surrounding and trapping anyone who is inside the said area; these walls are composed of unknown materials that are impervious to even Whitebeard's shock waves, and has cannons installed in windows at the top, allowing the Navy to barrage the entrapped targets. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold, which is a plain and empty area, is known as the Oris Plaza (オリス広場, Orisu Hiroba), where the Ox Bell stands at the front. At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud is the Navy Headquarters building. The building is a large multistory ancient Japanese-stylized palace, with the base bearing the kanji for "Navy" (海軍, Kaigun), with the Navy symbol in between. Around the building's four cardinal corners is a small mountain with a small building on top and a flag with the Navy's symbol placed on top of the roofs each. Two years after the war, the "Navy" kanji has been replaced with "G-1". Gallery History Shiki's Assault Twenty-two years ago, after hearing that the King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger had been captured by the Navy and would face execution in Roguetown, "Golden Lion" Shiki came to Navyford alone, in his angry refusal to believe the Navy would be able to capture Roger, and killed many soldiers in the process. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and Admiral Sengoku then fought against Shiki together. After a fierce battle between these three men, half of Navyford was reduced to rubble, many were injured or killed, and Shiki was defeated, captured, and incarcerated in Impel Down. Synopsis East Blue's Newest Pirate Shortly after the defeat of East Blue's most powerful pirates at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, the higher officers here granted him his first bounty of 30,000,000 berries. Vice Admiral John Giant then announced to every high-ranking officer that the Navy there must be prepared to serve justice with all their might, and that there is no room for cowardice. Over time, Fleet Admiral Sengoku spent his time here, giving orders to lower ranking subordinates, and taking out his fury over Monkey D. Luffy's repeated actions on his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp. The Buster Call that Spandam accidentally activated was also sent from Navyford, taking roughly half-an-hour to arrive at Enies Lobby. Whitebeard War Saga Defending against Whitebeard Navyford became the site of the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, and the central plaza was where Portgaz D. Ace was to be executed. With careful planning from Sengoku, the siege wall plan was set up to surround the pirates while Admiral Akainu melted the frozen ice floor created by Admiral Aokiji, in an attempt to destroy the crew and their allies, as well as Luffy and his recruits from Impel Down. During Whitebeard's battle with John Giant, His quake powers tilted the entire island. However, thanks to Oz Jr., the rescue party managed to enter the main plaza, but the Blackbeard Pirates arrived and were seen standing around the execution platform before during Ace and the others were escaping. The battle between Whitebeard and Blackbeard alone had left Navyford being destroyed by the force of ther clashes. Aokiji refreezes the ocean to prevent the pirates from escaping. Sengoku retaliates, refusing to let Blackbeard sink the island. However, Tiger and his crew arrived, with him and Shanks blocking Akainu's attack on Coby (who was also trying to defend Ace and Luffy), who had questioned the moralities of the Navy. End of the War After the war was ended thanks to Tiger's intervention, Sengoku is seen sitting on the rubble of the island, which is being rebuilt, and Brandnew coming in to report Impel Down's conditions. As it is being rebuilt slowly, it attracted onlookers and reporters from numerous countries to come watch. It received some further minor damage when Luffy returned with Jimbei and Silvers Rayleigh to ring the Ox Bell 16 times. However, it seems that Aokiji's office suffered only minor damage throughout the war, as he was able to sit in it with Smoker Chaser to talk about the latter's reassignment. Two Year Time Skip After the battle at Navyford, the World Government decided to change the location of the Navy HQ with the G-1 branch, which is in the New World, directly challenging the power of the World Emperors. The old Navyford has been rebuilt, with a prominent G-1 painted on the side of the building. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Navy Locations